pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Staravia
|} Staravia (Japanese: ムクバード Mukubird) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Staravia is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon with black and white markings. Its head and upper body are primarily black with an "M"-shaped pattern over its white chest. On its forehead is a grayish-brown spot, which is smaller on the female. On its face is a white, mask-like marking with a pattern of spikes along the lower edge. It has small, black eyes with white pupils and a long, orange beak with a black tip. On the back of its head is a long tuft of feathers, which curves forward. The lower halves of its wings are black, and it has black tail feathers with a single white feather in the center. Its orange, feet have black talons. Staravia lives near forests and fields, where it hunts for bug Pokémon. Aware of its own weakness, it forms flocks of its own kind and cries noisily if left on its own. However, these flocks can be extremely territorial. When two different groups meet, they will fight fiercely. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Staravia Ash's evolved into a in A Staravia is Born!. It then evolved into a Staraptor in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!. Other A Staravia appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, under the ownership of Orson. Minor appearances Staravia made its debut in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Staravia appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A photo of a Staravia appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Staravia appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Staravia appeared in Battles in the Sky!. Multiple Staravia appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . Three Staravia appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. A Trainer's Staravia appeared in Till We Compete Again!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Staravia appears in Pokémon Adventures, in the and encounters it. Team Galactic's used several Staravia to battle Paka and Uji in Veilstone City so that they can find their client, , and use her for a ransom. They were defeated by the combined efforts of Paka, Uji, , and . They were next seen being used to capture at Lake Verity. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga from the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga owns a Staravia that evolved into a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Pokémon. It stays within a huge flock.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Lake Verity, Lake Valor, Trophy Garden, Sendoff Spring, Great Marsh}} , , , and , Trophy Garden, Lake Valor}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone}} |area= , Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Aurora, Avia}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 215}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- . It also rams to attack. }} |- |- |- . }} |- when its Speed is 48 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 92 or higher | |link='Muneshige' and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=397 |name2=Staravia |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=398 |name3=Staraptor |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Staravia is based on an adult . However, its features seem to be based more on an adult . Name origin Staravia is a combination of '' and avian (pertaining to birds). Mukubird is a combination of 椋鳥 mukudori (gray starling) and bird. In other languages and bird |de=Staravia|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Étourvol|frmeaning=From and |es=Staravia|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Staravia|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=찌르버드 '' Jjirubird |komeaning=From and bird |zh_cmn=姆克鳥 Mǔ Kè Niǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character means "bird". |hi=स्टाराभिया Staravia|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Старевия Starevia|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * External links |} de:Staravia fr:Étourvol it:Staravia ja:ムクバード pl:Staravia zh:姆克鸟